


moments of eternity

by elios (zostir)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Day 4: Seasons & Memories, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Leokasa Week, M/M, adopting a cat, lk as cat parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zostir/pseuds/elios
Summary: "That's precisely why we should name him Ousama. He'll be the king none of us could be."A king that never battles without a good reason, that rules over a small kingdom in peace, loved by his two subjects. This is how they should have worn the crown - not as warriors, but as pacifists.The two former kings of Knights become subjects of a new sovereign.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Leokasa Week





	moments of eternity

**Author's Note:**

> **day 4:** memories & seasons - ~~kiss~~

**fall.**

They first met in autumn, not long before the leaves start to redden. As nature was preparing for an umpteenth agony, the sun still warm but the wind becoming chilly, the Tsukasa from that time believed something would end for him, too. And for sure, meeting the rumored Leader he had only heard about before, a leader he admired as a mysterious being, unfathomable, a being akin to the stars. It turned out he was, indeed, a celestial creature - an unruly alien who didn't deserve the crown he was wearing.

"Oh, Suo, he's looking at you!" Leo's voice is as excited as a child's. He, too, looks at Tsukasa, with those same green eyes the younger consider one of his weaknesses. A fond, frank gaze, one that proves the expression _eyes are windows to our soul_ right. On his lap, a small cat is watching him, his fur a mix of ruby and amber, with white spots here and there. 

"How should we name him?" Tsukasa asks. There is no doubt, after all, that they're going to adopt him; their house is too big for the two of them alone. It's a warm place, suited to raise kids, but since neither Leo nor Tsukasa believe they can actually take care of a child, they have yet to welcome another person to their household. Or pet, in that case.

"We've already given the name of all the Knights to other cats… ah, I have no idea!" Leo complains. His forehead wrinkles. He isn't good at finding names, often using numbers to title his compositions; and Tsukasa isn't better either. "But we can't let him unnamed!"

Tsukasa nods. "Then let me think." They need to find a name that would remind them of Knights, obviously. This unit is their home, the foundation of their relationship. They have long since crossed the limit between the fantasy and the reality, as idols they are of blue-blood and lay down their life every time they stand on stage. They're knights first and foremost, but for some reason, the first memory that comes to Tsukasa's mind isn't Judgement. He does remember what happened, him laying his sword against Leo's neck, and he swears he could, at this very moment, feel the pulse of his veins against the blade, feel how alive Leo was - even though he pretended to have one foot in the grave. But he was still breathing, a foolish king who wants to get a taste of his own sword. And Tsukasa couldn't give him what he wished. At this moment, he knew the moment would come where he'd had to behead him, but he wasn't ready to take another life. As a victor, he knelt before Leo, willing to offer his allegiance for the sake of his comrades in arms.

No, there's another image invading his mind whenever he thinks about this autumn: a wide smile, orange hair kissed by the sun, this was a boy in a white hakama surrounded by five kittens, with no care for the cleanliness of the shajo. Disrupting practice for the sake of inspiration. Tsukasa hadn't realized at the moment, but this was the first time his heart wavered. The first time the disappointment he felt when he laid his eyes on Leo dissipated into something else. It was another feeling, warmer, still blended with annoyance, but comfortable. Leo felt like an almost-friend, or a long-lost relative you don't know very well. Now, to say Tsukasa fell in love with him at this moment would be an overstatement. But, for sure, Leo managed to split the walls Tsukasa held around him, and this would become the flaw in his defences.

Now, what were they talking about? They named the cats, Leo suggesting they could use the name of their members, but he excluded himself. That day, Tsukasa knew he would call him Leo-san once they were not king and attendant anymore. But who knew their future was similar to that day, he and Leo and a cat, bathing in the autumn sun, surrounded by the last bits of warmth before the cold engulfs them.

"How about calling him Ousama, then?" Tsukasa suggests. 

Leo frowns. "Isn't that a displeasing name to give a cat?"

He's right: _Ousama_ does have a bloody history. First offered to Leo as a tribute to his power, it quickly became a maddening title, driving him apart from the others. When Tsukasa became king, the title fell on his shoulders, but he felt more comfortable wearing it than he thought. While Leo was _Leader_ in his eyes, Tsukasa was _Ousama_ for all the others. He was a new king, but just like Leo did, he let his thirst for blood overwhelm him.

"That's precisely why we should name him like that. He'll be the king none of us could be."

A king that never battles without a good reason, that rules over a small kingdom in peace, loved by his two subjects. This is how they should have worn the crown - not as warriors, but as pacifists.

That autumn, Tsukasa didn't shed blood. He did fight for the peace, in his own way. Chose life over death, Leo over the Knights he had known before his return. As nature is preparing for an umpteenth agony, the sun still warm but the wind becoming chilly, the Tsukasa from now has taken his decision. For now, his sword belongs to the two beings in front of him, and he will wield it for their sake.

**winter.**

Leo and Tsukasa's house is close to a lake and they can see it from their bedroom. When they wake up, they can walk to the window and admire the sight. The frozen water looks like a mirror reflecting the sun and the clouds. Several times, Leo has suggested they go ice skating - a terrible idea, and Tsukasa had trouble convincing him not to try. Telling him "it's _dangerous_ ", and then using the Japanese equivalent of the word, has been useless. 

Fortunately, Ousama had jumped in at this moment, and Leo had considered this was him telling them not to go ice skating on the pretty lake. So he decided not to.

"Isn't he a bit too spoiled?" Leo asks while patting the cat. Admittedly, this is the only thing Ousama does: disapproving of whatever Tsukasa and Leo are doing. This is, in that case, quite useful.

Tsukasa has never been good at refraining Leo. It took him a while to get him to do things properly. The hardest was to force him out of writing everywhere. Leo complained about the music scores, at first, telling him that the sheets were too small and too formal for his wild imagination. Tsukasa could have cried. Instead, he kept his calm and pushed the sheets into his arms. They then reached the point when Leo actually waited for Tsukasa to hand out the scores.

"You're right, Leo-san. We should teach him how to behave." Tsukasa smiles and drops his head on Leo's shoulder. He's saying that right now, but he knows they won't do anything. The cat doesn't respect them and that's exactly how things are supposed to be. Their house is the cat's kingdom.

Besides, it doesn't bother Tsukasa that much. He's used to being boss around by someone - by Leo, obviously. Their first winter was actually the worst season: at this point, Leo was comfortable enough with him to ask him literally anything that crossed his mind, and Tsukasa was already too weak for him not to indulge him. He passed him every whim, would go outside and play with the snow with him before heading to practice, would let him drag him under the kotatsu and rest his head on Tsukasa's shoulder the exact way Tsukasa does right now - _weren't they already a bit in love with each other?_ Tsukasa wonders -, would wrap his own scarf around Leo's neck when he forgot his because a part of him thought his leader was more important to Knights than Tsukasa. The scarf didn't even suit Leo: it was of a pale hue of red and looked faded next to the flames of his hair.

He wonders if Ousama could wear a small scarf. The cat would look good with a cute beanie too. 

"Yes? Then how should we do that?" Their position doesn't allow Leo to look at Tsukasa, but it's obvious his mind is full of him at this moment. Tsukasa likes his smell. Leo doesn't wear perfume, but he buys a new shower gel with a nice scent, and even if Tsukasa uses it too, his skin doesn't smell as nice as Leo's.

_Maybe that's love_ , that's what he thought one day while leaving school on a day of biting cold. He had forgotten his gloves, because he was always thinking about Leo first and gloves weren't as important as homework or filial duties. He didn't have his scarf, too, because he lent the one he took with him to his leader, and he even gave him the woolly hat he brought in case he couldn't bear the cold. But Tsukasa wasn't freezing. He was walking a step behind Leo, watching him blabbing about his new songs for their unit. And his cheeks were warm. So warm he didn't even feel the wind caressing his face; it was softer than a breeze, and while he couldn't pretend it was summer, at this moment he was sure that spring would be soon to come.

And sure, the day after, the weather warmed again, and Tsukasa didn't need his scarf and hat anymore. (He has never asked them back. They're now Leo's, and he still wears them, offering Tsukasa a knowing look that never fails to mess him up.)

"Stop patting him and kiss me already", Tsukasa whispers. He's bold, bolder than he ever thought he would become; but they've been dating for a few years now, and he's in love. Many kisses, many hugs, many displays of affection have become a normal thing between them, so even _asking_ for them doesn't embarrass him anymore. At best, he feels a bubble of excitement bloom in his chest when Leo smiles.

"You're right, Ousama hates it when I kiss you", Leo points out. "He'll be jealous!"

Tsukasa sits up; Leo's eyes are now on him, loving, caring, looking absolutely smitten. Tsukasa likes this stare. At some point, he wished he could see such an expression on Leo's face; one that says, _you're my one and only_. His face gets closer; Tsukasa, too, leans in. 

Their lips, however, never touch; Ousama scratches Leo's arm, and the former king cries, his attention all on the cat.

"Hey, you brat, let me kiss Suo if I want! Ugh, this kid is terrible."

Tsukasa refrains his laughter. "You're right, Leo-san, we are no match for him."

"You could at least sympathize with me! It hurts!" But Leo is almost laughing, too, and the pain is nothing but a pretext to complain about a cat they both love too dearly.

Tsukasa already gave so much to Leo, scarves and gloves and many other things, and he thought he wouldn't be able to do the same with another person. He was wrong. He would give everything to Ousama too - but now, if he could get some private time with Leo, he actually wouldn't comply at all.

**spring.**

Spring is the season of rebirth. The flowers bloom, the trees grow new leaves, and the air gets warm. People start to go out more often, so the lake near their house attracts many walkers. As a consequence, the neighborhood is livelier, and it doesn't feel like it belongs to them alone.

"Tsk, Suo, keep your eyes close!" Tsukasa brings his hands to his face. He trusts Ousama not to be at his feet, otherwise, he'd step on him and that's the last thing he wishes to do. Tsukasa never was a huge fan of surprises - and then, he met Leo. This is typical of his boyfriend, who likes nothing more than spoiling his two "favourite boys" (his words, not Tsukasa's) and wants this day to be a special occasion.

Spring is also the season of their birth - Tsukasa being born in April, and Leo in May. They both gain a new year around the same time, but Tsukasa's birthday comes sooner. It's a good thing: Leo likes to do extravagant things for him, and Tsukasa would be mad at himself if he couldn't return the sentiment. 

"Okay, wait a second… now, you can open them!" Leo shouts.

Tsukasa complies. He doesn't know what he was expecting. Leo's surprises are always weird, but they suit his tastes, somehow. But this… looks perfectly normal. It's just a candlelit dinner for two, one you would expect from any sane person for their significant other's birthday. It's not like Leo at all.

"Where's Ousama?" is the only comment Tsukasa can give; truly, where is their cat and why hasn't he already ruined this perfect moment between the two of them - not that he'd mind.

"I don't know, last time I checked, he was in the garden", Leo says. "I love him, don't get me wrong, but for now you're a bit more important, Tsukasa!" 

Love, huh.

Spring was the first time Leo admitted his love for Tsukasa was different from his other feelings. They had thought, for a long time, that they were a family; all they needed to understand was that a couple who loves one another _is_ a family. But rather than the words, it was the intent behind them that froze Tsukasa. At that time, when he tried to juggle between his familial duties and his idol work, he never thought someone would care enough about him to ask him what he truly wanted to do. This was a question Tsukasa never had before Leo showed up; what was his true desire? Did he really want to be torn between two worlds? 

He did. But before Leo, he hadn't realized that this dream was his, and not a will to compromise. He wanted to be both an idol and an heir. And if someone could succeed, it was him.

"I love you too, Leo-san", he replies - still surprised at the ease he can utter such words now. "But if anything happens to Ousama, I'll break up with you."

"Hey, not fair!" But Leo understands it's only a joke, and he laughs. Tsukasa's chest is filled with warmth. 

He sits. "Say, Leo-san, you did cook the dinner?"

Leo looks at him as if he said the most offensive thing possible. "Why, of course I did! And I haven't even burnt or hurt myself! Suo, you should trust me more!"

Tsukasa glances at his hands. Indeed, there are no signs of injuries. Is Leo finally becoming a responsible adult? Time passes, after all. A warm smile blooms on his face, and he has the sudden urge to kiss Leo. Ousama isn't there to stop him, anyway. 

The kiss is soft and chaste; only a peck on the lips, because he doesn't trust himself if he goes further, and he enjoys those small prooves of affection. When he pulls back, Leo's eyes are shining.

"L-Leo-san, you're not… crying…?"

"Stupid Suo! It's your birthday, I was supposed to be the one kissing you!" But Leo is smiling, absolutely not offended at all. The tears in his eyes are tears of joy.

Come to think of it, spring was also the season of their first kiss. And it was similar to this one, albeit more hesitant: and it was Tsukasa, too, who initiated it. He was surprised by himself; Leo had always been more forward than him, confessing first, telling him he was fine the way he was first (even if he was annoying), insisting on going home together first because it was more romantic that way. All of this was new, for Tsukasa, and new were the kisses too. The first time, he thought he would die, because his heart was beating so strong he feared it would jump out of his chest.

So Tsukasa smirks. "Let's try the food, then."

At this instant, they hear a loud bang coming from the floor, and they exchange a stare. This kind of noise can only be…

"I thought he was in the garden", Leo protests. 

Tsukasa shrugs. "I don't mind. As long as he hasn't broken the crystal vase. Son or not, if he does, I will personally deliver the last blow." Of course, he won't, and Leo knows it, too. But obviously, even a birthday dinner can't go accordingly.

**summer.**

The lake turns into a small beach during summer for the few inhabitants of the area. It's easier than to drive for two or three hours to reach the sea, and the clear water is always at a pleasant temperature. Leo spends a lot of time there, because watching people enjoying a bath is a great source of inspiration for his songs. 

Meanwhile, Tsukasa stays at home, keeping an eye on Ousama who tends to break things if you leave him unattended. He craves attention, and when Tsukasa spends too much time on his laptop - working for the Suo, most of the time, as he prefers dealing with Knights' problems when Leo is near -, he sits on his keyboard and meows until Tsukasa pets him. Which he does, of course: Ousama is the king now. He's now a beautiful cat with the air of a true king. 

Tsukasa likes to caress the red and orange fur. It's soft, a bit like a plushie, except that he has a terrible personality and likes to bite when he's annoyed. 

"I'm home!" Leo shouts when he comes back. He notices Ousama on Tsukasa's keyboard and decides to greet him first. It's the good thing to do: the cat purrs and Leo can safely take him in his arms. He then leaves a small kiss on top of his boyfriend's head. 

Tsukasa likes the smell he brings in after his days at the beach. It's a mix of nature and sun, with the rest of his sunscreen - Tsukasa would never let him spend his day outside if he didn't take a bottle with him - and it smells so different from their home. The house has the smell of their disinfectant and it's not very pleasant. 

"Suo, I've finished it! My new masterpiece!" 

"Congratulations, Leo-san. How did you name it?" Tsukasa expects something like "symphony number 378", since Leo doesn't know how to name a song. Not that he's better himself. 

The first song he received from Leo - as in, song gifted out of love -, he got it in their first summer. It was still the beginning of Ensemble Square, Leo had graduated a few months ago, and Tsukasa was learning how to become a king himself. He craved for blood; he couldn't really explain why, maybe it was his blood of warrior and the curse of being the king, but he had to pick up a fight with almost everyone. This wasn't a period he is proud of. He was trying to juggle between his new responsibilities and to be accepted by the other members of the agencies, who were older than him. It was more stressful than he thought, but he thought he could manage. 

Leo's smile, when he gifted the song, was similar to the one he has right now. "You will love the title! It's called _Tsukasa and Ousama_!" 

The cat meows, as if he understood Tsukasa's name is put before his and he doesn't like it. 

The first song Leo gave him was, soberly, called _Tsukasa_. 

Thinking about it, Tsukasa fights an urge to cry. 

"But you were observing other people?" 

"Wahaha! Yes, but I couldn't help but think about what you two would do if you were with me! Like when this dad took his son into his arms because the kid was too tired to swim back, I thought you'd do the same for Ousama!" 

_I'd do the same for you too_ , Tsukasa thinks. Being a (cat) parent doesn't mean he wouldn't fight the whole world for Leo. But he gets it. 

Because at that time, Leo took him in his arms. And he hummed the song in his ear - it was a soft, caring lullaby - before whispering, "This one's for you alone. I called it _Tsukasa_." Not Suo, no, he used his first name, and it was the first time Tsukasa heard it pronounced with such care. After Leo's gift, it was a lot easier to deal with his many duties. He didn't handle things perfectly, but at least he didn't break at the worst time ever. 

"Hey, Leo-san, I have an idea. How about practicing it together before we sing it together to Ousama?" 

Leo seems excited by the idea. "Sure, let's do that, Suo! You're a genius too!" 

Tsukasa's cheeks turn red. "May I suggest a change to the title?" 

"What do you want?" Leo asks. 

It's an easy question to answer. Because Tsukasa has always been better at naming things, because he has been spoiled by Leo so many times he understands how important it is to give him things - to give a kiss first, because he has always been loved and cherished by him and he wants to do the same. 

"Add your name. It should be _Leo, Tsukasa, and Ousama_." 


End file.
